In Love With A Loser Naruto Love Part 1
by KiLLerKin
Summary: In this Naruto and Amaya continue their adventure.


[Amaya's Point of View]

Soon the Ramen was done and Naruto smiled at you. You blushed.

"There." He smiled. "Now I know that you've eaten today."

You looked at him blushing. He got out a bowl and filled it ramen.

"Amaya. Come here and help me set this up." Kakashi said.

"Okay." You yelled back to him. You smiled and waved to Naruto and walked over to help Kakashi.

[Naruto's Point of View]

You watched Amaya walk away. You loved her figure it was a perfect hourglass shape. You shook your head and started to eat your ramen. Soon you finished it up and notice that boy walking over to you.

He stared at you and stared back at him. You broke your chop sticks in half and put them in the bowl.

"Is . . . is that good?" The kid asked you.

"Yeah it's good. Not good enough for you thought." You got up and looked at him then started to walk away.

"Be my servant!" He shouted. You turned around.

"Huh?" You said confused and a bit pissed.

"If you become my servant I'll give you what ever you want!" He said. You looked at him and started to walk away.

"I don't need it." You head him chase after you.

"Toy's Games . . . I'll give you tons of them! Anything you name it." You stopped and he bumped into you.

"I'm not gonna be your friggin' servant" You turned to him and held up a fist and he flinched. "Stop treating PEOPLE like your play things." You made a sound of disgust and walked away. All of a sudden you felt one of those suction cup arrows hit you in the back of the head. You grabbed it and turned around with a face red with anger.

"I can't take this shit anymore!" You shouted. You picked him up and held him from behind and your arm around his neck. "I Don't give a damn about an international crises or whatever!" You bopped him on the head hard enough to leave a small bump. You let him go and he started to cry.

"You've got another thing coming if you think your gonna get everything you want in life." You said with your arms crossed.

"Hey, Naruto!" You head Sakura scream. You looked at her. "What the hell did you do?!" She yelled as she punched you sending you flying into the ocean.

[Amaya's Point of View]

Later on that night there was a party on the boat. Sakura had Naruto Tied up so he couldn't eat any of the awesome food. Sakura was complaining that Naruto had to apologize to the kid and what not. She walked away for a bit and you grabbed a chicken leg and knelt down to Naruto.

"Here Have some." You smiled. "I'm not going to eat anyway." He looked up at you and his emotion changed from hyper and wanting to eat to serious.

"No. I want you to eat it. I know you hardly eat." You looked at him. "Your brother told me."

"Oh." You said. "Well then let's make a deal. You eat what I Give you to eat and I'll eat with you." You said. He smiled from ear to ear.

"Deal." He said and took a huge bite of the chicken. You giggled and took a bite of it after he did.

After the party and everyone went down to bed. You all were in the same room. You were rudely awaken by Kakashi. There was a storm and you three had to help out. Right as Naruto walked out of the room he fell over.

"Come on Naruto. We have to get the animal's to safety." You told him. Sakura went with Kakashi and you helped him up.

"Just let it be." You head. You both looked over to see Hikaru.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I'm already sick of the animals. Just let them be." Hikaru said. You looked at him with a shocked face. Naruto's facial expression was pure hate. He walked over to him.

"Are you serious?!"

"They're Dangerous and-" Naruto picked him up by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"You're the WORST kind of trash there is! You two decided to take them with you right?! Now that you're bored of them your just gonna toss them aside?! They're living thins like you or I!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto . . . You don't have to yell at h-" You said softly but he cut you off.

"If I don't who will?!" He shouted. You sighed. He was right. That kid needed to learn some type of lesson. He raised his fist ready to punch him but pulled back.

"You're too pathetic to hit. . . Let's go Amaya." He said and grabbed your hand. You could have sworn your heart stopped for a second. You two went up to the top and saw the panic. There was animals everywhere and the crew was doing their best to keep the boat up.

As you were helping you saw Hikaru make his way to the tigers cage. You watched him as you helped hold down the sails. He got there and broke the lock saving the tiger and the little monkey. Hikaru was swept away by a wave that overcame the ship.

"HIKARU!" Naruto shouted and chased after him. He made some shadow clones and caught him before he was too far out. He pulled him back on the ship safely.

The next morning was when it started to clear up. It was a clear blue sky and all the animals were saved. When Hikaru came back to the top from his room the monkey and tiger went to him. The tiger even let him pet him.

"No way! He's letting Hikaru pet him!" The ring master said. You all smiled as you watched from the stairs. You poked Naruto in the back of the head. He looked at you and you motioned toward Hikaru. He nodded and walked up to him. Hikaru flinched a little and Naruto chuckled a bit.

"Umm . . . Well." Naruto scratched his head with a finger. "Sorry!" He said and bowed. "I'm sorry for hitting you! And for saying bad things about you!" He said. "Hikaru. You're pretty amazing. You have way more courage then I thought you did" He knelt down to his height.

"He can see it too." He motioned to the Tiger. "That you're amazing!" Hikaru's eyes became filled with tears. He stood up.

"I . . . I'm also sorry!" He bowed. "I'm sorry for doing all that to you and sorry to you too Cham." He looked at the tiger. "The truth is that I've only wanted to be with you and Onii-Chan. I wanted us to play together and maybe be friends."

Naruto laughed a bit.

"Is that what that was all about?" He said all smiles. "Friends huh? Okay! You ans I Will be friends from now on!" He said.

"Me too." You smiled and walked next to Naruto.

"Don't forget about me." Sakura said and stood near you both. Then Hikaru started to cry Tears of joy. He was so happy he got friends. and for the first time you thought. You couldn't help but smile at him.

Soon you got to Moon country. They un loaded and started to get going to the palace.


End file.
